Heat exchangers such as radiators, evaporators, and condensers are commonly formed by an arrangement of alternating tubes and corrugated fins. A known method of manufacturing such heat exchangers places the tubes and fins in a stacker that pressed the arrangement to a desired dimension, and then subjects the arrangement to a brazing process. If not adequately retained, a fin can undesirable drop below the bottom face of the heat exchanger during the brazing process.